


Working with Seto Kaiba

by KristianaOh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Assistant Reader, Boss Pegasus, Crack Fic, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kaiba is an asshole, Mutual Pining, Office Shenanigans, Pegasus Is a dick, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So is the reader, idk - Freeform, reader swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristianaOh/pseuds/KristianaOh
Summary: Hello, this is my first time trying to write a fanfic, so bear with me.It's more of a crack, really.  Reader is the assistant of Maximillion Pegasus at Industrial Illusions, who decides to strike a deal with Seto Kaiba.I do not own any of the characters mentioned.





	1. Day 1 of working with Seto Kaiba

Working at Industrial Illusions wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Of course your boss was well-known and very well-hated, but he  
wasn't that bad either. The salary was quite good as well, you couldn't complain about that. The only problem was all of that damned  
paperwork. And Pegasus being the lazy ass he is, he dumped a lot of it on you, his trustworthy assistant.  
Oh, how he loved to torment you. All the coffee-runs you had to make for him, all the pet names he made you endure, all those fancy  
dinners he made you attend.. You sighed inwardly as you entered the vast building.  
Most of the workers said their greetings or nodded your way, you simply smiled in return. What can you say, you were quite popular.  
First thing you always did, bring coffee to your boss and make some for yourself.  
When you entered his office, you noticed he was smiling more than usual. 

"Something on your mind, Maxi?"

Ah, how you loved to call him that. It made him annoyed, but today, he seemed unfazed. You set a warm cup of coffee on his desk. 

"You seem happier than usual."

"Ah, you know me so well! Kaiba-boy will be coming over." 

_'Kaiba-boy? the guy from KaibaCorp? Hmm..don't know much about him, all I know is that he's too young to be a CEO'_

"I'm guessing you'll be forming some sort of a contract. Shall I bring the papers?"

You asked in a monotone voice.

"You should show more interest in the subject, (y/n)."

Pegasus sighed. 

"I am very excited to see him. With the little alliance between Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp, we will be unstoppable!"

"Uh..yeah that's great and stuff. Shall I bring the papers?" 

You repeated your question, hoping he would stop his blabbering. 

"Yes.."

He sighed once again at your lack of enthusiasm

"And I expect you to greet our guest as well. He will be arriving at 12:30 sharp. Make sure to give him a hearty hello!" 

He laughed at your pained expression and dismissed you.  
You went on your usual routine, helping here and there, running all around the building. You knew the place like the back of your hand.  
Just as you finished reading some emails, your phone started ringing. It was an alarm you set with a note "Kaiba coming". Your habit of setting alarms with notes on them really helped you keep track of all the things you had to do, making your job a bit easier.  
You quickly gathered some paperwork and jumped from your seat, making your way to the big as fuck gates of Industrial Illusions.  
12:28. You were quietly waiting for the young gentleman to show up.  
Finally, when the clock hit 12:30 he entered the building and quickly scanned the place.  
_'Well, guess he likes to show up exactly on time...nor early, nor late..guess I'll have to remember that for the future.'_ You thought as you approached him silently

"You must be Mr.Kaiba. I am here to escort you to Mr.Pegasus's office." 

It took all of your power not to say 'Maxi', but you knew you had to act professional.  
He simply nodded. _'Not very talkative, huh..at least he's pretty hot'_ You decided to just start walking ahead, hoping he will follow you.  
He did, and in no time you reached the office.

Deciding to be polite just in the sake of politeness, you opened the door for him and he walked in without sparing you a glance.

"Let's make this fast, Pegasus. I have no time to waste."

By the look of his eyes, it was obvious he wasn't a fan of your boss. 

"Kaiba-boy! I have been waiting for you. Please take a seat! Why don't we have a little chit-chat?"

Pegasus exclaimed like a little kid.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Pegasus. I am here strictly on business." 

Boooy this Kaiba guy looked annoyed.

"Well gentlemen, here are the papers." 

You placed two copies of each in front of them 

"Just sign here and there, and the contract will be sealed."

"I know how contracts work, thank you very much." 

He snapped at you and quickly signed them. The audacity...

"You are very welcome, Mr.Kaiba." 

You replied just as sarcastically and smiled at him. He grunted in response.

"Well, Kaiba-boy, I am guessing you will be staying here in California for a while? My dear assistant will always be at your service,  
if you need help with anything." 

Pegasus smirked your way, but quickly covered it up with an innocent smile. 

"Isn't that right, (y/n)? "

"Yes of course. As long as I get paid for extra work and overtime hours." You returned his smile with a sickly sweet one of yours.

"Enough. I have my own workers to take care of my needs."

Kaiba sent a cold look your way, but your smile did not falter. 

"Now that we are done here, I shall take my leave."

He took one of the copies, put it in his briefcase and turned to leave.

"Well then Kaiba-boy, I will be expecting you tomorrow ~"

Pegasus bid him farewell, and the young CEO was out of the office in a second.

"Phew, that guy needs to get laid."

Once again your casual attitude returned, and your boss laughed out loud at your remark.

"Kaiba-boy sure hasn't changed one bit since Duelist Kingdom."

He laughed at himself while you just sat there, not sure what he was talking about.

"Duelist Kingdom?"

"You may not know that, but my friendship with Kaiba-boy goes a long way back!"

"Yeah, I am sure you two are bestest of friends.."

You said with sarcasm dripping off your words.

"Yeah! Now go bring me some more coffee."

Groaning, you mumbled a quick 'yes boss' and went on your way.


	2. Day 2 of working with Seto Kaiba

After a long day of work, you decided to take a taxi back home. You got in, told the chauffeur your adress and relaxed back into your seat.  
Your phone rang, signaling you had a text.

 **Maxi-boi** 17:43

-There will be a a grand banquet tonight! All in celebration of our alliance with KaibaCorp. I expect you to be there, my sweet (y/n).  
Wear something fancy, your attire from our last business meeting won't do. Maybe that red dress of yours will catch Kaiba-boy's eye!  
On second thought, he likes the color blue...well I am sure you'll think of something!  
-Your dear beloved boss, Maximillion Pegasus <3 

 

 _'Why does he notify me about these things in the last minute!'_ You groaned and sent him a middle finger emoji with a text 'Whatever'  
You knew you had no choice but to go. When the cab stopped in front of your home, you quickly paid and got out. When you got home you received a text message with the adress and time. _'I have two hours to get ready..good enough.'_  
You disposed of your work clothes and took a long shower, deciding to spend one hour of your time relaxing under the warm water.  
_'Ugh..I hope Maxi isn't trying to set me up with one of his business partners again. Last time was a complete disaster'_  
Your thoughts went back to your ex, who owned a relatively small company and tried to make a contract with Pegasus. He failed, but your boss decided it would be funny to set you up on a date. You two dated for a while, but there were no feelings on your side. You just thought he was pretty decent looking. Eventually he cheated on you, and you took it as your clue to leave.  
Your alarm went off and you realized your sweet relaxation time was over. You got out of the shower and dried off, thinking of what to wear.  
Maxi did mention that red dress, but you saved it for different occasions - such as going to the club. It was pretty revealing and you didn't think it was suitable for a business dinner. It took about five minutes and you finally settled on a little black dress. It was a good decision on your side, as it wasn't that revealing on the chest but it did hug your curves just perfectly. You spent a little more time on your make-up, fixing your black eye-shadow. You picked up a black purse and black high-heels. Black was definitely a good color, there was never too much of it.  
Deciding to just let your hair down naturally, there were still about ten minutes to spare. You used one of your expensive parfumes that was sure to make anyone weak in the knees. Pretty satisfied with yourself, you looked in the mirror one last time before you got a call.

"Hello, my dear assistant. Come outside, I decided to be generous and take you with me to the banquet!" 

He ended the call. You sighed and went out of your place and yeah, there was Pegasus's limo parked right outside.  
Your boss opened the door for you, and you got in without even a greeting.

"What's with the long face? Aren't you excited (y/n)? A great night is expecting us!"

Your boss casually said while you looked at him with annoyance written all over your face.

"Yeah, next time just warn me beforehand. I was planning on watching my favorite TV show but now I actually have to spend time socializing."

He simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"For someone who doesn't want to be here, you sure dressed nicely! I am sure Kaiba-boy would appreciate it~"

"Stop trying to set me up with people, Maxi. I don't dress to impress."

The limo came to a stop. Before you was one of the most pricey restaurants in the whole city. It had vast gardens with well trimmed bushes and a fountain in the middle. On the inside, you could see sparkly chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  
Both of you got out, and he held out his hand for you to take. 'Ever the gentleman..'. In one hand you were holding his, and in the other - your purse.  
You two walked inside and were greeted by well-known businessmen and some lower-class workers. Everyone was dressed pretty decently.  
You made your way to a small table for four, which was right in the middle of the room. You and Maxi sat on one side while on the other were Seto Kaiba with his escort. She was a bombshell blonde and wore pretty revealing clothes.

"Kaiba-boy, are you enjoying this banquet I threw for us? Hmm I hope this shows how happy I am to work with you."

Your boss smirked at the annoyed brown-haired individual.

"It is quite pleasant, I must say."

He smiled, even though you knew it was just a professional act he had to keep in public. You also knew Pegasus would take advantage of that and try to push him over the edge. Your boss just loves annoying people to death. The waiters brought the finest wine to your table, and you couldn't help but enjoy the free treat. As long as it was on Pegasus's expense, you wouldn't mind drinking a whole bottle.  
Of course, when the music started Pegasus decided to be a little shit and invite Kaiba's escort to dance.

"Don't you have your own date to dance with?"

This time Kaiba didn't try to hide his annoyance.

"Don't be silly Kaiba-boy, (y/n) is just my assistant. And besides, I doubt you would take your own lovely lady to the dance floor, so I am taking the lead~"  


He took the escort's hand as she giggled, and they left you and the president of KaibaCorp alone on the table.  
Kaiba was angry. He expected the silver haired man to pull some kind of a stunt, but taking HIS escort was a blow, directed straight to his ego. He decided to turn this into a challenge and stood up.

"You are going to dance with me. Now."

 _'How nice of him to send such a chivalrous invitation my way. How am i going to refuse?'_ You thought sarcastically.

"I don't really feel obligated to, so yeah I will have to refuse your invitation."

"That wasn't an invitation. It was an order."

He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the dance floor. _'What a nice gentleman, such acts of kindness...'_ Your sarcastic train of thoughts continued, but you were too tired to argue and just went with it. Kaiba made sure you were situated in a place where Pegasus could see you dancing.  
One of his hands was gripping yours while the other one found its way around your waist. You placed your free hand on his shoulder and the dance begun. 

"Hmph. I am surprised a low-life like you knows how to dance."

He was looking in your eyes with a cold glare as he lead this dance.

"And I'm surprised an individual like you knows how to initiate physical contact. You really don't strike me as the type."

You smiled sweetly, deciding to finish what your boss started. Annoy him to death. 

"What are you trying to say?"

Eventually his grip softened, but his glare didn't. He was getting more annoyed by the second, but as soon as he saw Pegasus glancing your way, he smirked.

"Oh, nothing of importance. I was just trying to say that you look really deprived of human contact. Of course, your attitude would just send people turning away from you. But you are rich, so I guess all of your actions are justified."

He furrowed his brows and his smirk turned into a scowl.

"Don't talk as if you know me, little girl. You are no one."

"Now now, Mr.Kaiba. With all this frowning, you might start getting wrinkles soon."

How could anyone talk to him like that? Kaiba didn't understand. At first he thought you were just a poor girl, trying to survive in the business world. But you were fiesty. You reminded him of Pegasus and his constant teasing. As the song ended, he let go of you and went straight back to the table. You followed suit, content with your little victory. Pegasus never let you have the last word, but this Kaiba guy was just easy prey. 

"Kaiba-boy, you should have told me you have taken a liking to my assistant!"

Your boss and Kaiba's escort returned to the table as well. The blonde just frowned. To her, Kaiba was just a money bag. And to him, she was just some pretty face. You smirked at Pegasus's remark, deciding that teasing the CEO would be funnier if you just went along with it.

"His moves were pretty smooth, boss. And honestly, he was such a sweet-talker!"

You smiled innocently as you took a sip of your wine.

"Of course. But I was really surprised, I didn't think you would try to get so close to me, given that I already have a date for tonight."

It was Kaiba's turn to smirk. After all that bickering between you two, you really didn't expect him to play along.  
Pegasus wiggled his brows at you and took a sip of his own glass of wine. Oh you were definitely not losing this game.

"I am sorry, Mr.Kaiba. You have given me the wrong impression with all of those things you said. At one point I thought you were **implying** something."

Oh his escort was not happy. You noticed her angry looks towards you. _'if looks could kill..'_

"And what if I really was implying something?"

He laced his fingers under his chin and sent you a bone-chilling look. This was all a game where you both tried to gain the upper hand.  
You wouldn't let him win. No matter what.

"Well, this is up to you, Mr.Kaiba. As my boss said yesterday, if you need help with anything, your wish is my command."

You smiled. This was totally a killer-line. You know you had won.  
On the other hand, Kaiba was struggling. He didn't know what to say or how to act.  
Once again, content with your victory, satisfaction was written all over your face.  
You and Kaiba didn't interact for the rest of the night, and in the end you all went your way, with Pegasus taking you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime i write a Pegasus line i can hear his voice in my head.  
> H e l p


	3. Day 3 of working with Seto Kaiba

You still had that make-up from last night, given that you didn't get any sleep because of the paperwork that needed to be finished. All because of Pegasus's stupid banquet. Remembering your interaction with Kaiba made you smile, but you were still pretty annoyed at life itself. You had bags under your eyes and your hands were trembling because of all the caffeine in your system. Putting on your work attire, you decided to call a cab to take you to Industrial Illusions, making a mental note to save some money in order to buy your own vehicle. On the way you made the chauffeur stop so you can get something for you and your boss from starbucks. It was early so there weren't many people around.  
As you got to your working place, you took a long sip of coffee. You needed strenght to endure Pegasus's constant teasing and jokes.  
You entered the office, and as expected, a certain CEO was sitting opposite of your boss.  
You approached Pegasus and set a mug coffee in front of him, turning to leave as soon as you came.

"What is it, my dear assistant? Not even a greeting? What have I done to deserve this attitude?"

It was never too early for Pegasus to annoy you.

"Fuck off Maxi. I had to stay all fucking night doing your fucking work."

You totally forgot about the existence of Kaiba, who just stared at you.  
You were just an employee, how could you talk to your boss like that? If he had workers with your attitude, he would be sure to fire them immediately.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. Though you did an excellent work!"

He was lying through his teeth. He wasn't one bit sorry and his stupid smile proved so.

"I know I did."

And as simple as that, you took your leave.  
The whole day was uneventful. There weren't any errands to run, for which you were thankful for. Your energy had already been drained.  
Quietly sitting on your desk, which was decorated with small and colorful notes, you took a sip of your coffee. There were at least six empty cups sitting around. Yup, you needed them to survive. But now, your last source of power was gone as you left another empty cup on the desk.  
As you were typing a long email on your computer, you felt drowsiness taking over. _'Closing my eyes for just a few minutes wouldn't hurt, right?'_  
Wrong. You fell asleep.

Sometime later, a hand was shaking your shoulder. In your sleepy state, you tried slapping it away. It was working until a stern voice woke you up from slumber.

**"Get.Up."**

You opened your eyes to stare at the blurry figure of the KaibaCorp president.

"Sleeping on your job is irresponsible and unforgivable. I will have you fired immediately."

"Ah..you can't really do that, Mr.Kaiba."

You yawned and stretched, totally ignoring his look of disbelief.

"I am not your employee. You have no power over me..thus, you are unable to do anything about my 'irresponsible and unforgivable' act."

You smiled lazily at him and decided to continue the work you left unfinished. Quickly checking at the clock, you noticed you've slept fora good hour and a half. _'Not bad for a nap.'_ you thought as you clicked send on the email.

 

"I don't know what Pegasus sees in you. You are nothing but a lazy low-life little girl."

Oh yeah. He was still there. 

"You don't know anything about me, Mr.Kaiba. But if you really are that interested in me and my life, you could ask my boss.  
He can tell you anything you want."

You knew he wouldn't do that. That would mean admitting he is interested in you, and he couldn't let you win this round.  
You felt him leave with a click of his tongue. Ah, sweet peace has returned back to you. You finished reading the rest of the emails and went home to continue the blissful rest that was so rudely interrupted earlier.

As soon as Seto entered the hotel room he and his brother had been staying in, he quickly opened his laptop.  
He would never admit it, but he began doing background checks on you. He found out where you studied, where you live, everything.  
Your background didn't have any flaws in it. There was nothing he could use against you. It made him angrier.  
Of course, having Mokuba question his motives didn't help. His brother thought he was into you and started teasing the already annoyed CEO.  
At this moment it seemed the world was out to get him.

After an hour spent just looking at information of you, there was only one thing that was able to surprise him.  
He found your Tinder profile.  
You had put your cutest and sexiest pics. And your bio was a bit too luring. You had a lot of super likes, too.  
_'Not bad.'_ He smirked to himself. This was no flaw, but he could surely use this to his advantage. It was his turn to tease you.  
He closed his laptop and decided to call it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's a bit short, I apologize. There's not gonna be a lot of plot or story-line, it's all just random scenarios that pop up in my head and I decided to put them all together to create this absolute mess. Eventually I might add a rather _steamy_  
>  chapter, but I'm still quite inexperienced and not sure if it'll work out :> anyways, I hope you guys like it so far


	4. Day 4 of working with Seto Kaiba

You had gotten a pretty good rest. Stretching your hands over your head, you could hear bones cracking. _'I even have time to get ready..I will surely make it on time today'._  
Smiling to yourself, you started the usual morning routine. While you were brushing your teeth, your phone was exploding with notifications.  
"As always." You mused to yourself while staring at the mirror. 

You entered Pegasus's office and thanks to your good mood, you decided to bring a coffee for the blue-eyed CEO as well. Though, it would still take a while getting used to him being there everyday for a month or so. You couldn't get too casual with Maxi, you enjoyed toying with Kaiba too but you knew a job is still a job.

"I didn't know how you like your coffee, Mr.Kaiba, so I just hope a simple Mochaccino is enough to satisfy you."

You smiled cheerly. As you were ready to take your leave, Kaiba's voice stopped you.

"You are finally doing your job as a professional. What happened?" 

His tone sounded teasing, and as you looked at his face, your theory was confirmed - he was smirking.  
He wanted to play.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr.Kaiba. I have always acted professionally."

"Your Tinder profile tells a different story."

You had a sudden look of shock until Pegasus spoke up.

"I am very interested in where this is going, but what does Tinder have to do with her work?"

"I appreciate your interference, boss, but please, let him continue. I would reeeally like to know how the president of a multi-million company  
has the time to browse Tinder. Surely, if you are as busy as you always say, you wouldn't really be messing around with dating apps."

It was your turn to smirk.  
His strategy backfired on him, and he was at loss. He'd never even used the app, but he couldn't just admit about looking information on her.  
No, that would only make things worse. He had to play along.  
He decided to ignore you and answer Pegasus's question.

"I am not implying that it has anything to do with work. I was simply stating that she is not who she claims to be."

He voiced it out pretty well, according to himself of course.

"Not who I claim to be? My life outside of work is none of your business, Mr.Kaiba."

She was right. He would never admit it, but she was right.

"Even more so, I am quite insulted that you did not even leave me a super like. Do not expect a coffee from me tomorrow morning."

You left the office, having the last word as always. He couldn't understand that about you. Why were you so defiant? What was wrong with you? 

"Great, now you have gone and made my employee mad.. and to think I wanted to set you two up..."

Pegasus quietly mumbled that last part, but Kaiba was too occupied with his thoughts.  
_'Whatever. As if I give a shit'_

"And you didn't even leave her a super like! How selfish of you, Kaiba-boy."

Pegasus's over-dramatic voice snapped him back to reality.

"She isn't worth a super like." _'whatever that is...'_

You went throughout your whole day ignoring him. It was pretty rude to intervene in your personal life.  
The worst part - Pegasus would bug you about it. Hell, his dedication to making you suffer would probably make him create an account just to annoy you.  
Yep. You were right.  
You had just finished stacking some paperwork when you got a notification. Amidst all the other messages, you saw the name 

**Maximillion Pegasus**

\- Hello, my dear assistant. After your little talk with Kaiba, I have decided to try this app for myself!  
Surely, it is very enjoyable. Now come to my office and bring the papers I so kindly asked of you earlier. xoxo

You groaned. Of course he would. At least he left you a super like..unlike a certain rich asshole.  
You reeeeally didn't want to go back to his office. Kaiba was there, and after today, you didn't want to see any person with the name Kaiba.  
But you had to. Because Pegasus is a dick.

Your hands were filled with papers. Nodding at Croquet, he opened the door for you. What a gentleman.  
You waltzed in, ignoring Kaiba's presence entirely.

"I got the papers you wanted, boss."

You didn't wanna stick around for long, so as soon as you left them you turned to leave.  
For the second time today, your futile attempts to leave this office were cut short.

"Stay. I'm afraid I am in dire need of your assistance~"

You cringed.

"What is it..boss?"

He had that devious look. Kaiba decided to give you the same treatment you gave him - complete ignorance.

"You and Kaiba-boy have sparked my interest in this dating site! I already texted you on it, of course, but I still need someone to teach me how to properly use it.  
As it appears you have more experience than I do, I thought you would be the perfect one for the job. And Kaiba-boy is just ignoring my requests all day."

You sighed loudly. Appearing at your boss's side, you talked him step by step. You made him change his profile picture, he looked like a creepy pervert on his previous one. You made improvements on his bio and without him noticing, you added a little "DTF" on it.  
You smiled at your subtle act, but decided to act annoyed so he wouldn't notice.

The day went by, and you got home.  
Wrapping yourself in blankets, you ignored the buzzing phone that was sitting next to your pillow.

 **Maxi-boi** 1:12

-(y/n), what does DTF mean? I have been getting a lot of..interesting invitations.

 **Maxi-boi** 1:24

-This is ridiculous! I know I'm smart, beautiful and rich but the amount of women who want to sleep with me is soooo overwhelming~

 **Maxi-boi** 2:58

\- (y/n), how do YOU deal with this? I can barely take it anymore, and it's been less than a day.....

 **Maxi-boi** 4:20

\- Nevermind those last messages. I'm starting to like this~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently tried the said dating app for myself..not bad tbh


	5. Day 5 of working with Seto Kaiba

It was another usual morning. After waking up, did your usual routine, grabbed some coffee and decided to take the train for a change.  
While on your way, you had AC/DC blasting from your earbuds. Rock music really did help you wake up in the mornings.  
Making your way to Pegasus's office, you quietly sang to yourself and didn't pay any attention to anything or anyone around you.  
A harsh grip on your wrist snapped you back to reality, and soon you found yourself face to face with the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"Anything I can help you with, Mr.Kaiba? Or are you here to distract me from my job once again?"

You may have been too straight-forward, but it was a quality you proudly showed off.

"For once, you may actually be of help."

Ouch. _'That self-absorbed asshole...'_ you thought to yourself as you stared at him with the same icy glare.  
He didn't like the thought of asking you for help. It bugged him, even if he knew it was your job. He had to do it for Mokuba.

"I need you to escort my brother around town today. You will take him wherever he wants to go, and you will not ask questions.  
You have no choice in the matter. I told Pegasus that you would be absent today, so take it as a paid vacation. You will take the limo that is parked outside and I expect you to be at this place in half an hour."

He handed you a piece of paper with an adress on it.  
Still, your confusion lingered. 

"I don't understand, Mr.Kaiba. You said you had your own personnel?"

His grip on your wrist tightened.

"I said you are not to question my motives. Now move along."

He let go and left you there standing. You didn't even know his brother. What if he was still a little kid? You had no experience being a babysitter. Or else, what if he was an asshole just like good ol'Kaiba? Questions were flooding your head, and you decided to move instead of overthinking it. Your form moved swiftly around the building, being already used to it, as you went past Croquet and handed him the coffee that was supposed to be for Pegasus. If your boss didn't object to Kaiba's plans to use you, then he didn't deserve the coffee.

Sure enough, when you exited the building, there was a fancy limo parked outside. As you approached it you saw a man dressed in a dark suit.  
He wore sunglasses and looked as if he just got out of a secret agent movie. He was casually leaning against the limo, so you decided he was the chauffeur. 

"Are you miss (y/n)?"

Fuck, you hadn't realized he noticed you staring at him. You simply nodded.

"My name is Roland. The younger Mr.Kaiba has requested your presence. Come with me."

He got in the driver's seat and you just sat in the backseat. The inside of the limousine smelled of lavender and you couldn't help but smile.  
In no time you found yourself staring at one of California's most expensive hotels.  
As soon as you got out of the fancy vehicle, a young boy with untamed black hair came running towards you. He had a big smile on his face and his eyes were shining brighter than the sun.

"Are you (y/n)? My name's Mokuba! I'm Seto's bro. I asked him to call you over, we have a lot to talk about!" 

He got into the car faster than you were able to process this. Mr.Grumpy's brother was a ray of sunshine. Under different circumstances, you would have never guessed that they are related. You followed suit after him and sat across.

"Roland, take us to that cafe me and Seto went the other day."

The limo took off.

"Wait..Mr.Kaiba, I'm honored but I hope you didn't pull me from my job just so we can get coffee."

"Call me Mokuba. And it's not gonna be just coffee! I wanna go around town with ya."

This kid was gonna be the death of you. _'His smile is brighter than my future..'_ you thought as you just stared at him.  
Before you realized the vehicle has stopped, and the younger boy grabbed your hand and in an instant you found yourself in a small cafe.

"Today's gonna be my treat. Order anything you want!" 

You decided to go with a simple cappuccino, but he insisted and got a piece of strawberry cake for both of you.  
As you sat down, he immediately began stuffing himself with cake. It was cute in your perspective.

"So..Mr.Kaiba-"

"Mokuba."

"Mokuba..you said we have a lot to talk about?"

He may be young, but he was still the brother of one of the most successful businessmen. Maybe there was a deal he wanted to seal with you?  
But then again, you thought you were a simple assistant. There were a lot of questions running through your head.  
Kaiba has specifically ordered you not to ask questions, but he wasn't there so that didn't stop you now, was he? 

"Mmmhmm..."

His innocent smile suddenly turned devious. 

"My brother's into you."

You choked on your own cake.

"What?! I'm sorry Mr.K-..Mokuba, there must be a mistake. I am simply Mr.Pegasus's assistant..and not to sound rude, but your brother and I lowkey hate each other"

He pouted at the mention of your boss's name, memories of Duel Kingdom flooding his mind. He quickly put them aside and focused on the situation at hand.

"Nuh-uh. I saw him doing a research on your background. He only does that to our own employees. He spent an hour just looking at information of ya! Not only that, but he also asked me about Tinder."

He was researching you? _'Weird..I knew he disliked me but to go as far to make a research? He a psycho or somethin?'_

"This little-! He bugged me about my Tinder profile...but still, I am certain he was just looking for a way to get back at me."

"Get back at you for what?"

"Err..me and your brother don't exactly get along. I might have annoyed him too much."

You smiled sheepishly. Though the thought of him researching you still creeped you out a bit. You were certain he wasn't into you. Maybe he was a control freak? Or just didn't trust you enough. Countless possibilities.

"Hmm..Nope. You can't change my mind. I know Seto's into you and I'm gonna prove it!" 

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

He sweatdropped. He didn't actually have a plan..but he was still positive about this situation.

"I don't know!"

He smiled brightly.  
Both of you decided to drop this conversation and just talk about random things while you took him around your favorite places.  
One of them was a relatively small park with tall trees and different kinds of flowers all around.  
There was a lake in the middle where you and Mokuba decided to just hang out.  
You learned he liked horror movies, he learned you liked specific types of books.  
Even if you two met just today, it felt like you've known him forever.  
He was an open book, he didn't mind telling you about his hobbies and friends.  
And you were truthful about your life as well.  
The sun was setting and the beautiful lights were reflected on the surface of the lake. It gave you a feeling of peace and tranquility. 

"So (y/n)..I really enjoyed hanging out with you..sadly I have to go now, but we will see each other again."

"I hope we do, Mokuba. You can always find me at work, I'm sure if you come around Mr.Kaiba wouldn't be in such a sour mood all the time."

Both of you laughed as you sent him off to the limo and waved.  
The thought about your newfound friend made you smile, and you decided to just walk home.  
It was a peaceful night for you.


	6. Day 6 of working with Seto Kaiba

It has been an uneventful morning so far. It made you quite annoyed..mornings at Industrial Illusions were never uneventful.  
You knew things were about to change as soon as you were called in Maxi's office. _'Eh.. I needed to deliver these papers anyway'_  
You stacked some scattered paperwork in one pile and headed straight to your destination.  
The moment you stepped in, an awkward silence followed.  
Pegasus was sitting at his usual spot, looking amused. Kaiba was quietly judging the unknown man who was blabbering something to them.  
When the said man spotted you, he immediately jumped to your side.

"Please, let me love you again! It has been so hard these past months being without you! (Y/n).." 

He kept saying some bullshit but you went straight past him and set the papers down. Despite your obvious attempts to ignore him, he didn't give up.

"Please listen to me! I know it was my fault, I shouldn't have slept with her, but I need you and-"

You made a perfect uppercut and delivered a low blow to his stomach right after that. 

"Do not interrupt my work, Jack. And now please-

You smiled sweetly

-get the fuck away from me, my job and my life"

You left with a confident look on your face. Your ex fell to his knees after your little stunt and grunted in pain.  
On your way out your shoulder brushed past Croquet, Pegasus's right hand man and bodyguard.

"Rude as ever, (y/n)." 

He crossed his arms. 

"Not doing your job as ever, Croquet." 

You sarcastically retorted. 

"Get this one out of here, he is interrupting Mr.Pegasus's work"

He nodded and went inside to deal with the said intruder.   
Some minutes later, Kaiba was tempted to speak-

"I hate people like him. Thinking that begging will get them what they want is simply pathetic."

"Jealous are we, Kaiba-boy! Don't worry, back when they broke up she ranted to me about how stupid and intrusive he was.  
I know they aren't getting back together. She is probably keeping a special place for you!" 

Pegasus winked, which angered Kaiba even more.

"As if something is ever going to happen between us." 

He furrowed his eyebrows and continued his work, deciding to forget this whole interaction.


	7. Day 7 of working with Seto Kaiba

Kaiba had been on edge all day. He hasn't slept for a minute, the dark circles under his eyes proving so. He was buried in work and had no time to rest. Of course, the sleep deprivation made him annoyed and angry at the world. The only person that was spared from Kaiba's wrath was Mokuba.  
He remembered to take his own coffee, as the foolish assistant of Pegasus was so stubborn to just do her job and bring him one.  
He walked into the office, hoping for a quiet morning.  
So long it was going well. Both of them were working silently.  
Pegasus was also looking quite on edge as well. As if he was..anticipating something?  
Kaiba paid him no mind. He simply didn't care.

You went on your usual routine. But today, you were in a chipper mood than usual. You have gathered papers from all of the departments in  
Industrial Illusions and you were ready to head to Pegasus's office and report.  
You we're quietly laughing to yourself at what was about to happen.  
You entered your boss's office and...

 

 **♫ BANG BANG! INTO THE ROOM ♫**

**♫ I KNOW YOU WANT IT! ♫**

**♫ BANG BANG! ALL OVER YOU♫**

**♫ I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT!♫**

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Kaiba got up from his seat, glaring daggers at you.  
You walked in calmly, adorning a smug smile on your face. Pegasus quickly stopped the music before the CEO could do anything drastic.

"Well.." 

You left some documents and more coffee on the desk 

"I am pretty sure Maxi could explain everything to you"

You winked and left the room, your hips swaying both sides. Knowing there are two pairs of eyes on you only raised your confidence.  
Pegasus sighed. 

"I lost a bet recently..so now everytime she walks in this song has to play on 100% volume. I'm so sorry Kaiba-boy, but I must say..your reaction was quite amusing!"

He laughed to himself while Seto was trying to calm down.

"Anyways..let's continue..without interruptions this time."

You decdied to visit Pegasus any chance you could.  
You were keen on making both the presidents of major companies suffer.  
And so you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj and Jessie J


	8. Day 8 of working with Seto Kaiba

Day 8 of working with Seto Kaiba:

 

Going to work has never felt so good. Every worker in the corporation was in a good mood. When walking by each other, everyone gave a sly nod instead of a normal greeting.

It was the first day of April.

It was a tradition to prank each other on this day, but this year was different. You had made a group chat on facebook with almost every employee of Industrial Illusions. It was a coalition with a good cause - pranking none other than your boss, Maximillion Pegasus.  
Now, your plan was a harmless one - to put tape on everything in his office. But your colleagues had really good ideas as well. In the end you all couldn't decide what to do, so instead a decision was made - just make every idea happen.  
You left your partners in crime do all the work, for your role in all of this was to follow Pegasus around with a hidden camera and pretend to be surprised.

Entering Maximillion's office in a chipper mood, you were prepared to give your usual greeting. But instead, you saw your boss just standing still in the middle of the room.

"Uh..hey boss? What's going on?"

"My dear assistant! Don't come any closer...my shoes are glued to the ground!"

Standing by the door, you faked a surprised face, even though hiding your laughter was harder than it was supposed to be.

"I am going to persume you had nothing to do with it....or did you?"

"Of course not boss! I just arrived at work, I couldn't have known!" 

"What should I do?! Ugh this is the worst day ever! I will be stuck here forever!!" 

"Stop being such a drama queen. You can just remove your shoes. The glue around you should have dried by now."

He gave a defeated sigh but did as you said. 

"Give me my schedule.."

Great, he was already sulking. _'And the best is yet to come...'_

"You have to attend a meeting in 10 minutes. You have a skype conference at 11:30 with the european branch..Seto Kaiba is supposed to arrive at 12:00 for your daily work or whatever you two are usually doing. Meeting at 14:30... and basically that's all for today. Between the meetings you need to answer some emails I redirected to you. After your last meeting I need to greet a new hire"

He nodded and started gathering some paperwork from his desk for the meeting. He was about to head out the door but you stopped him.

"Uh..boss?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you really going to your meeting without shoes? I mean, unless you have a spare pair...you can't really unglue your shoes from the floor..."

"........ **fuck."**

In the end, he did go to the meeting without shoes. On a positive note, everyone got to see his cute socks with a little toon dark magician girl on them.

After the conference, you saw him go into the bathroom. The whole floor could hear his screams...apparently, the head of the drawing department decided his prank would be to put a live flamingo in there. You were disappointed you didn't catch that on camera, though. But on the other hand, you managed to put tape on every belonging in his office and flee the crime scene before he came back.

Durning his skype call someone decided to blow up confetti right in his face. The european branch was more than amused. 

You decided to go down to greet Kaiba. The second he stepped foot in the building, a hundred colorful balloons fell on top of him.  
Good thing you brought your GoPro. The video of him yelling at everyone around you would make a good blackmail in the future.

You carefully approached him, acting surprised. 

"My boss is expecting you in his office. He's sulking right now though, someone from the office must have pranked him...How horrible, really~" 

"Stop acting innocent. If you do anything funny in my presence I **will** ruin you."

You gave a smug smile and escorted him up. When both of you reached Maxi's office, the CEO gave you a look and pointed to the door.

"You go in first. I don't like surprises."

"Of course, Mr.Kaiba~" 

You wouldn't have agreed if you knew there was something prepared. But luckily enough, everyone was too scared to fuck with Kaiba twice in a day.  
So everything went in smoothly.

That didn't stop him from falling into a trap himself, though.

After 30 minutes of writing stuff on his laptop, you saw him go in the break room for coffee. Quickly checking the group chat, you saw the janitor's message that he was going to put googly eyes on everything in there. So you followed close behind him, trying to remain unseen. Like a ninja.

It was really hard to hide your exploding laughter when you saw a googly eye get stuck to his hand when he tried to remove it from the coffee maker. Now, you don't know what that janitor did, but for some reason they were..stickier than usual. Or at least, that was your speculation, since Kaiba couldn't rip it off, no matter how hard he tried. 

That's when you decided to stay out of his way for now. As funny as it was, his anger was not to be tampered with. 

To make yourself seem innocent, you decided to make some coffee for Maximillion. As you approached the office, you could hear the song "Never gonna give you up" blasting from there. You remembered you and the secretary sending an email to him with the link, marked as **'important!'**.

Gleefully entering the office, you set down the coffee mug with googly eyes in front of him. He looked so done with everything.

"It wasn't just the glue, my dear assistant! I have been pranked the whole day! There was a freaking FLAMINGO in the bathroom!! I want you to find whoever made all of this!"

"But boss, we don't have time. Your last meeting for today is in half an hour, and I must accompany you. Then I have to show the new hire around...There's just sooo much to do!" 

Faking a pout, you crossed your arms and sat next to the two males.

"A good assistant would find time for everything. Just admit you are lazy." 

You stuck your tongue out at Kaiba. The nerve of this man. 

When it was time for the meeting at 14:30 , all three of you got up from your positions. Pegasus and Kaiba got their briefcases, while you just tried to fit as much papers in your hands as you can. As you approached the conference room, Kaiba caught your hand and spun you around. Maximillion had a suggestive look in his eyes, but Kaiba just told him to go ahead.  
Now, at this point, you were scared. It was just the two of you, in an empty corridor. Just you and Seto freaking Kaiba.

He pulled his sleeve up and reached his hand out to you. The googly eye was still on his forearm. Your giggling didn't help him stay calm. At all.

"Remove that thing from me."

"Lmfao why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because. I . Fucking. Can't."

"Alright alright...but this will hurt!"

You were more than prepared to use all of your strenght to pull this thing. _'Whatever it takes to get on his nerves, I will do. The look on his face will be so worth it!'_  
So you pulled the googly eye with all of your might, expecting a scream. A look of extreme pain. A groan. Anything.

But you got nothing. Not even a flinch. No emotion in his eyes. 

Yep. This man is a robot.

He raised a brow at the look of disappointment in your eyes. 

"Let's go before we are late for the meeting."

Sulking, you dragged yourself behind him. As he was about to enter, you saw him stop for a second. Then he held the door open for you.

"Ladies first."

'Since when the fuck is Seto Kaiba a gentleman?' Still, too disappointed to argue, you went right in. 

And a shit ton of whipped cream was sprayed onto you. 

Even the roaring laughter of all your colleagues couldn't subdue the sound of Seto's smug voice.

"Being too careful never hurts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this on April 1st..but i forgot :))) fuck me


	9. Night 8 of working with Seto Kaiba

After everything that happened today, you decided to put all the videos together to create a compilation, even putting in the part where you got whipped cream all over you. Embarrasing, but still fun to watch. Kaiba being overwhelmed with colorful balloons was also in the video, so you decided to send it to his brother via messenger. _'God I miss Mokuba so much..he's such a bright kid! Him and Seto are total opposites..'_

**Mokuboi** 11:36

-Hahaha i cant believe you pranked my big bro! No one at Kaibacorp is brave enough to do that :DD 

**You** 11:37

-lmfaoo at one point he had a googly eye stuck on his hand :DDD he couldn't get it off so he asked me. fucken hilarious

 **Mokuboi** 11:39

-Aww i now im sad because i wasnt there to see it :(( but next year i'm definitely going to participate!

 **You** 11:40

\- That's the spirit, Mokubaby!!

 **Mokuboi** 11:40

-Seto won't get mad if i show him the video right? 

**You** 11:41

\- NO MOKUBA WAIT HE'S GOING TO K I L L ME 

**Mokuboi** 11:59

\- too late :)) don't worry, my big bro won't kill you! he has a crush on you, remember? ;))

 **You** 12:01

\- no he doesn't! stop being delusional ;-;

You sigh and left your phone down. Mokuba was still thinking angry ol'Kaiba was crushing on you. The man didn't even feel pain, let alone love. And now that Mokuba showed him the video you made, which was supposed to be a secret by the way, you were sure he'd bitch at you tomorrow at work. _'Well..better get some sleep and prepare for that then~'_  
And so you nestled comfortably under all the fluffy blankets, ready to sleep. Now, it normally took some time, but you were tired. You started drifting off, thinking about random scenarios and things...until your phone rang with an unfamiliar number. _'Whomst the fuck...'_

"Hello? Who is this?"

"We work together and you don't even have my number. Pathetic."

"Kaiba!! Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?!"

"So you were responsible for everything that happened today huh. Mokuba showed me the video. As cute as it is that you two are texting, I don't want you to give him any ideas. Pranks will not be tolerated."

"C'mon, it's april 1st. Besides, I was only responsible for the tape in Maxi's office and the filming of everything else~ " 

"Doesn't matter. You have still partaken in this childishness. "

"Okay, Mr. too-mature-for-my-age, jeez. Everyone needs some fun once in a while. You own a gaming company, you should know that~"

"This is different." 

"Is it? Your work entertains people across the world. Entertainment is what you do. Yet, you are always so serious..I know you're the best in your field, but imagine how much your work will improve if you understood the meaning of 'fun'." 

There was a bit of silence on the other end. _'What the hell was i thinking lecturing him like that?! Im so dead tomorrow..RIP me'_

"We will continue this conversation tomorrow. I want to hear what you have to say about 'improvement'. "

The line went dead.

'...... _shit'_


	10. Day 9 of working with Seto Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i have no idea where i'm going with this but i guess improvisation is the key, right?

Day 9 of working with Seto Kaiba:

Waking up, you couldn't help but worry about your phone call with Kaiba last night. You were tired and not entirely thinking when you scolded him like that, but he seemed to be taking it seriously.

Walking into work you were immediately notified that the motherfucker actually scheduled a meeting with you. _'well..it's just a conversation, how bad could it be~'_ You got yourself some iced coffee and a black one for Kaiba to satisfy his dark, bitter soul.  
Realizing you were the first one in the office, you set down the drinks and your things, redying your laptop to start working, in case the CEO was late.  
And of course he wasn't, he's Seto Kaiba. 

Wasting no time, he sat next to you on the couch and set his things down as well. Without skipping a beat, he opened his laptop and took a sip of the coffee, without even asking if it's for him. _'Asshole..'_

"Get me only this kind of coffee from now on."

The black coffee really did seem to satisfy his dark, bitter soul. 

"Well then, I'm expecting to hear you out about this 'improvement'."

"Ehh..well...in the beginning I was simply calling you boring, but-"

"Boring? Do you know who you're talking to?"

Kaiba grabbed your chin roughly, looking at you with a serious expression, which, in mere seconds turned into a smirk.  
But your expression never faltered.

"I actually thought about it. And I did came up with some ideas."

"Hmph."

He let you go and relaxed back, putting his arm around the back of the couch, eyes entirely focused on you.

"You organise some of the best Duel Monsters tournaments, but everything is focused on competitiveness. It's always about who's gonna be number one. Yeah it's cool and it works, but I personally think it's a bit...cliché by now. "

"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe, instead of a simple tournament, you could switch things a bit..I was thinking about something like a convention."

"Convention?"

"Yeah, there would still be battles and all, but maybe focusing on the fun part of the game. It could be a huge event dedicated to just trading cards.  
And if you collaborate with Industrial Illusions, we could settle on an agreement. We will sell cards as well, but on a discounted price?  
We could call professionals to help people build their decks, help out the noobs. It will give them a chance to battle as well. This would not only increase your popularity, but will also bring a good income for us. It could raise a new generation of duelists. People who play the game will become better, which means there will be even more competition for any future tournaments you might have in mind. "

He actually seemed to be contemplating your idea. A glint of amusement sparked with interest was seen in his eyes.

"And how do you plan to realize your ideas?"

"Hey, I'm only doing the thinking. You're the one who makes stuff happen."

"Seems convenient that your little scheme involves your company selling products on my event."

"Of course, I work for them and not for you."

"Smart girl. Get Pegasus, we have a convention to organise."

He gathered his things and got up, ready to hit the conference room here and now.

"Wait seriously? You're really gonna do it?"

You followed him, trying to keep up with his daddy long legs. 

"Duh. Pegasus won't turn down an idea that will bring him a shit ton of money."

His stride came to a sudden stop, causing you to almost collide with his back. Almost. He turned around sharply and looked down at you.  
You knew this look all too well. He was trying to intimidate you.  
For a moment both of you stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at each other.  
Until he broke the eye contact and handed you a piece of paper, already on his way.

"Call this number and alert them about the situation. I want this person to act as a guide for building decks. And..."

He stopped again, back turned against you. 

"Ask about the **'pharaoh'**."

He disappeared into the hallway, and you were left to stare.  
'his shoulders looks so broad- oh yeah the number'  
You dialed the number, and the person who picked up sounded like a sweetheart.

"Hello? This is Yugi Muto."

"Oh hey, Seto Kaiba asked me to call you-"

"Of course he won't just call me himself.."

"Uh..yeah, he wanted me to tell you about this new Duel Monsters event. He wants you to participate."

"That's nice! Who else will be battling?"

"Oh actually, you won't be battling. You will help people build their decks. This is not gonna be a tournament, but a convention for trading."

"Really? Wow, Kaiba must have changed! He used to be super competitive. I'm glad to hear this will be a more friendly event. I will be there for sure!"

_'changed my ass, I'm just amazing'_

"And I'm glad to hear that you will be helping out! Oh, and one more thing."

"Sweet, what is it?"

"Mr.Kaiba told me to ask about..a person called a 'pharaoh'?"

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Tell Kaiba the **pharaoh** is long gone."

And then he hung up.

_'Uh oh'_


	11. Day 10 of working with Seto Kaiba

You walked into Industrial Illusions with a starbucks cup in each hand and a dark circle under each eye.  
Entering the office, Pegasus was nowhere in sight. Only Seto Kaiba, and he was sitting on the couch, working on his laptop, surrounded by paperwork.  
You plopped down next to him and waved the cup of bitter coffee in front of his face until he took it.

"G'morning. I spoke with this Yugi. He said he'll be glad to help with the convention.. "

"And the pharaoh?"

You took a long sip of your coffee.

"Well...Yugi said that he is long gone.."

Kaiba sloched his shoulders back and took a deep breath.  
You've been staring at his sharp jaw until he turned his head to look in your eyes. So you did the same. 

"Who is the pharaoh?"

"He was the most worthy opponent I've ever faced. Even after the few years that have passed, I still hold my respect for him. He was..an old friend."

"Didn't thought you had any friends."

He snorted and took a sip of his coffee.

"Tell me about him."

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

**"NO THE FUCK WE DON'T"**

None of you noticed Pegasus entering the room, adding another stack of papers to the already enormous pile. 

"There is sooo much work to do and you are just sitting here, talking about Yugi's Yami amidst your sexual tension! Ugh, I can't believe you two~"

 _'the fuck is a yami?'_  
Kaiba sneered at him.

"Shut up, Pegasus."

"Yeah, shut up drama queen~"

Kaiba looked at you weirdly, but you we're writing something and didn't even notice. He wondered if you imitated him on purpose. Were you making fun of him? Or were you finally agreeing on one thing? Soon he came to the conclusion that you were imitating him, but unintentionally. The next conclusion he came to, was that he was overthinking it.

All of you started working in silence until your phone alarm went off. Reading the label, it said **'Pegasus meeting marketing district at 11:30'**

"You got a meeting in 5 minutes, Max. Better hurry."

"Ohhh today is just the worst!~"

He gathered his stuff and left, leaving you and Kaiba alone in the vast office once again. 

"What happened with the pharaoh?"

"I can't tell you. The pharaoh and Yugi used to be really close. So when he 'disappeared', Yugi - or the King of Games, decided to take a break from Duel Monsters. I'm glad you managed to convince him to return. "

"Wasn't really hard, he seemed quite happy when I told him. But what do you mean the pharaoh 'disappeared'? Was he kidnapped or?"

He looked at you sharply with those icy eyes. _'his eyes really do look like ice. eyes..ice..sounds pretty close'_

"I already said that I can't tell you. Don't push it."

"Okay, okay...jeez."

Silence engulfed you. Both of you returning to your work silently, until you spoke up.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"Don't be."

The rest of the day went quietly, you didn't speak to Kaiba much after that. Even if you always looked for ways to annoy him, he seemed too out of it today.  
You felt kinda bad.  
Pegasus on the other hand, didn't stop bitching about work. And you didn't stop calling him 'drama queen'.

Later that night, Kaiba and his brother were dining at the hotel's restaurant. Not-so-accidentally, he found an article named '8 ways to find out if someone is crushing on you.' When he got to the second page of the article, the only thing that caught his eyes was the statement: **'Imitating one's actions, intentionally or unintentionally, is a clear sign of attraction.'** The CEO stared hard at his phone, deep in thought. Not at all noticing his little brother's attempts to catch his attention.

Mokuba was really bored though, so he decided to grab Seto's phone from his hands to see what's the big deal. 

"Oh my god Seto! You have a crush! Who is it? Is it (y/n)??"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mokuba. The article just....popped up while I was writing an e-mail, that's it."

"You're really bad at lying, Seto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some chapters ready for the future, it's gonna be a big change in the story, but until then i'm just writing some trash to fill up the space :))))) enjoy


	12. Day 11 of working with Seto Kaiba

It was a boring day at work. Kaiba and Pegasus have been going through the details about organizing the Duel Monsters convention, that was your idea, without including you. When you tried to contribute to the conversation, Kaiba gave you the big ol'ignore and your boss simply dismissed you with a wave of his hand and left you stuck with some boring paperowk. 

"Stupid Pegasus..stupid Kaiba..stupid paperwork.."

Murmuring under your breath, you almost missed the vibrating phone left on the desk.

"Hello, (l/n) speaking."

"Hello! It's me, Yugi. You were Kaiba's secretary, correct?"

"Actually, I work for Maximillion Pegasus, but right now it's basically the same shit. Something you need, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if my friends can help as well! We're all actually very excited about this convention!"

"Oh yea of course. Just tell me the names and I'll put them up in the VIP list."

"Sweet! Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. Have you decided when the convention is gonna be held? And where?"

"In a week here in California."

"That's way too soon!"

"Yea, apparently Kaiba hates waiting around. Don't worry though, travelling expenses for all VIP guests will be covered by KaibaCorp., from all I've been told."

"That's Kaiba for you. Anyways, I'm looking forward to it! Thank you so much and goodbye!"

"See ya, Yugi."

Hanging up the phone, you proceeded to add Yugi's friends to the VIP list and sent it to Layla, a sweet and naive colleague of yours who was responsible for creating and sending out the formal invitations. Looking at the enormous stack of paperwork sitting on the desk, you sigh deeply and get to work.

For at least half an hour, you've been having the feeling of being watched. But every time you look up, everything is normal. It was unnerving and distracting, to say the least.  
Coming up with a scheme, you take out a pocket mirror along with some glittery lipstick and start applying. In the mirror's reflection, reflecting off the glass doors behind, you see none other than Seto Kaiba staring at you over his laptop. 

_'creepy ass fucker..you better be admiring the beauty that is me'_

As hard as it was to admit it even to yourself, you loved getting attention from him. Subconsciously or not, you tried to appear sexier while putting on that lipstick. Putting the mirror back in your purse, you looked Kaiba right in the eyes and saw him avert his gaze quickly and not so subtly.

"I'm heading to the break room for some coffee, can I get you guys anything?"

"Why thank you my dear assistant! I'll have an iced organic caramel moccha latte with milk and brown sugar, whipped cream and a scoop of vanilla."

"It's a break room not a Starbucks. You're getting plain black coffee. Anything for you, Mr.Kaiba?"

You smiled sweetly as he looked up at you for a second and back at his laptop.

"Black coffee is fine."

"Coming in a bit~"

Making a little twirl with your skirt and making sure to sway your hips, you were off to the break room.  
On the outside you were smiling.  
On the inside you were convincing yourself that you were not trying to seduce Kaiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, Ive been traveling way too much this summer and im barely home ;//


End file.
